King, Queen, Knight
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Few pairings: implied ichiruki, hitsuruki, ichigoXtatsuki. 'The king arched an eyebrow at the woman's boldness, though he realised right after he should be used to it by now.'


A/N: Inspired by a FANTASTIC story in progress tited 'The King's Mistress' by Ce. elle. (It's one word with a period in the middle but for some reason it wont stick unless I seperate it.) Unlike this, it is ultimately ichiruki and beautifully written; please check it out.

Now, this one's a little.. different. I'm aware I have issues.

* * *

"My king, please allow me to speak."

"You have nothing to explain to me, Lady Rukia."

"But I do. I... I know we bare no offical claim on one another, but I saw the look in your eyes this morning. It was much like the feeling in my heart."

The man's jaw continued to clentch. "I need not hear of this."

"But you will."

"Lady Rukia, I am your king and-"

"You will hear me." Her voice was low and angry. She'd waited patiently all day for his anger to cool, she would not be silent any longer. "My king. Ichigo," she amended. "Since I came here, you've been naught but kind to me. I cannot even being to express my gratitude for such. And things between us, it has been... confusing, to say the least. I know you are wed, but I have seen the way your gaze catches mine. It sets myheart a-light and to know nothing can come of it... My heart has also ached."

The man's voice was so quiet she scarcely heard him. "As has my own."

"Last night, my weakness hit a low; a low I once thought I would never sink to. Iregret that you saw me leave the captain's quarters, regret that it hurt you, but I am a mere human, as you are fond of saying. I know weakness, and am far from perfect."

Ichigo looked away, jaw tight, obviously displeased with having his own words thrown back at him.

"I don't expect you to forgive me."

His hazel eyes shot back to the young woman. "I bear no grudge against you," he told her in dismay. "I've the desire all day to send that captain to the front lines, however, I could hold no ill will against you."

She couldn't help a small laugh. "Is he not your childhood friend?"

"A dear friend," he affirmed. "As you have become. One thing I do wish to know; how intoxicated where you before going with the captain to his chambers?"

"...Not in the slightest. I was just miserable."

"I see."

"He has become close as well; he figured me out, you see."

"...Has he?"

"Yes. He has you figured out as well, before I, but has sworn not to tell a soul, and I do not think he led me into his chambers with the intention of sullying me."

"You are far from sullied."

"You would marry one who had bedded another?"

"The only ones who know are myself, Toushiro, and you; and none of us would speak a word of it."

"As you say, Sire. I will leave you be."

"That is not necessary."

"Oh no?"

"I... always quite enjoy your company, Lady Rukia."

"Even now?"

"Even now. In fact, perhaps I should be pushing you and the captain closer," he grinned.

"...And you just said you bore no grudge against me."

"Would it be so awful?"

"Are you serious?"

"If it cannot be me, it should be my closest friend. Despite what you may think, he is a good man."

"I will agree to that. My king, it is not your role to find me a husband. Besides, I believe he found last night... regrettable."

"You say he was aware... of our feelings, yes?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps he saw a betrayal, a weakness of his own, not discontent at your company."

"...Perhaps."

"I will speak to him later."

"N-No, Ichigo! Truly, that is not necessary!"

He grinned; she was really frazzled if she was forgetting his title- it was how he'd known she was serious earlier. "Only if you swear to speak to him yourself."

"...I swear."

A smile on his lips, he attempted to assure her, "I really am just looking out for you, milady. You deserve happiness, not longing."

"...You think too highly of me. If it were for a man I loved, I would be content even with the status of a mistress."

The king arched an eyebrow at the woman's boldness, though he realised right after he should be used to it by now. "And if the man was not interesting in maintaining a mistress?"

"What is there to maintain? I already live in the palace; he would just come to my chambers instead of his wife's some nights," she remarked cheekily.

"He thinks he would need some time to think it over, and that you should still talk to Toushiro."

"Whilst he recovers of his fear of the queen?"

"He thinks he has every right to fear the wrath of his wife."

"Queen Tatsuki does have quite the temper," she agreed.

"My king?" A new voice, one of the advisiors.

"What do you want, Ishida?"

"Apologises," the other smirked knowingly. "However, His Highness seems to have forgotten his agenda for the day."

Ichigo cracked his neck. "I did not forget, I merely did not bother."

"The others are waiting, Ichigo."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, Lady Rukia."

"My king," she curtosyed.

"Do not forget," he told her, walking away with the advisior.

"I will not," she assured him. And she knew quite well she wouldn't forget; it was just a matter of whether or not she could gather the nerve.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?"

Ichigo knew that tone anwhere. It was Tatsuki; all pissed off and ready immasculate him in public. "You... can continue without me," he those present in the meeting, and made a hasty exit through a side door.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" the woman's voice continued to yell, getting closer. "Show yourself!"

"Pass," he muttered, still making his way in the opposite direction.

"Your Highness!" a bubbly female popped up in from of him. "How fare you this fine day?"

"Oh, no, I know this trick, Lady Orihime," he continued to walk. "You try to keep me in one place whilst she catches up to me. Not today."

"My lady!" she called. "This way!"

"I do not know what I did to wrong you, but you have my sincere apologises!" he pleaded with her.

"My lady!"

"There you are!" the woman said, bursting into the room. "Thank you, Orihime."

"Of course, my lady," the handmaid smiled, and went off on her way.

"How is it you bend her to your will?" the king asked.

"No. You're not distracting me. What is this I hear of you taking on a mistress?"

"Will you stop with the rumors?"

"One of my maids heard _you_. With her. Lady Rukia, yes? You told her you would think on it, didn't you?"

Damn. Skipping denial, he went straight to damage control. "It doesn't change that I love you."

She scoffed. "Not enough, it seems."

"You cannot truly believe my love for you has faded."

"It would be difficult not to!"

"No, no," he said, forcing her gaze on him. "I still love you just as much as the day we wed. However, spending time with Lady Rukia... it seems I have inadvertantly developed feelings for her as well."

"You want to bed her."

"I've seen you in the garden milady," he retorted knowingly. "Your interaction with a few of the gardeners has not been entirely innocent."

"I have never taken any of them to bed."

"Nor have I taken Lady Rukia."

"But you want to."

"...Yes." His gaze avoided hers, but there was no point in lying- this woman could spot it a mile away, at least on her husband.

"More than I."

"No." His hazel eyes snapped back to her own dark orbs. "That is why I did not give her a definate answer- I wanted to speak with you."

"Clearly why you ran."

"Oh, come now. If I did not give you a bit of a chase, you would think me ill."

"I think you ill now anyhow."

"Then that's the end of it. If you wish Lady Rukia to leave the palace as well, so be it."

"You would do that for me?"

"Without hesitation or regret."

Tatsuki's lips pursed. She knew it was not uncommon for royalty to take on other lovers beside their spouses, she had just never thought of her husband as one to do so. 'Hemust care fo her a great deal,' she surmised. "Will you allow me to speak with her?"

He smiled. "Since when, milady, do you need my permission to do anything?"

"Excellent point. Orihime!" she called, walking off.

Ichigo breathed a sigh on relief. He had been hoping to postpone that particular conversation until after Rukia spoke to Toushiro, but there was no helping it now; he was just thanking the powers that be he'd survived it.

* * *

This late in the day, there were only two places the captain would be: in his office, or, since the day was fair, walking back to the palace. Rukia found him about halfway between.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she curtosied.

"...I believe circumstances grant that you may call me Toushiro," he said after a pause.

"Of course. Will you walk with me awhile, Toushiro?"

"I would not object to the company." The two took a side path, a longer route, and though it was clear on the woman's face she wanted to speak, words seemed to fail her. He broke the silence for her. "I admit, I am surprised you saught me out; your exit whist you thought me still sleeping spoke volumes."

She bit her lip. "Was how terrified I was in that volume?"

He smiled softly. "It was. As well as the insult that you could ever feel such a thing towards me."

"...It was not you I feared."

"Ichigo."

"And of course Ishida was dragging him God-knows-where as I left your quarters this morning."

"...His day does start rather early."

"I had no idea how early."

He managed a chuckle before asking, "Did you speak?"

"His eyes spoke many words. But no, not at that time, anyhow. I saught him out a little while ago."

"I see. His thoughts?"

"I... I believe our conversation left us with two options. The first, If he and I are unable to relinquish our feelings for one another, he agreed to consider an... arrangement."

"To be his mistress."

Rukia didn't miss how dark the last word sounded. "...Yes."

"And... the other?"

"To move from him to a... healthier relationship."

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Show yourself!" They had neared the palace; the queen's voice was not one to be easily mistaken.

"...It would seem the queen is wise to the first option."

"Oh dear; I had hoped to finish speaking with you before that happened."

"We still have some time. This... healthier relationship... you are referring to myself?"

"I am."

"I would not find that disagreeable in the slightest."

"Even if I still bear feelings for Ichigo?"

Toushiro stopped walking to face the woman. "Lady Rukia, you may think me selfish, but perhaps I should share this with you anyhow. The thought of you with any man who did not appreciate you would be too much for me to bear. I... I believe that was what came over me last night."

"...I did not fight you."

"If you had, I would have held no blame against you. I have... treasured the time I have spent with you, and even if you loved another, even if he was my closest friend, just that one night, if you would let me, I had to have you."

"And so I did."

He smiled softly. "And so you did. I realise I took advantage of your emotions, and I cannot even being to apologise for such. I... am ashamed to admit as well that I did not expect my name to be the one that left your lips."

"Toushiro, I was depressed, not delusional."

He chuckled despite himself. "Then... you would not slumming a little?"

"Being with you is hardly slumming." She sighed, but with a smile. "It seems I got Ichigo in trouble for no reason."

"The fault is not yours; tis that meddling handmaid that makes herself the queen's right hand."

"That's because she is." The queen- fast approaching the two.

"My lady," Rukia curtosied; Toushiro followed with a bow.

"Lady Rukia, might I have a word with you?"

"I beg forgiveness, Your Highness, but if it is reguarding the issue I discussed with your husband this morning, it no longer bears merit."

The queen appeared confused, but cleared after a moment. "I see. My husband did not mention... other prospects. You're a popular girl, it seems."

"Did you allow him a moment to speak?" the captain asked.

"Watch your tongue, Shorty."

Rukia practically felt the man's temper rise. "I apologise, my lady, I was unaware it was possible for one to watch one's own tongue."

"...Perhaps Lady Rukia can watch it for you."

"I apologise again, my lady," said young woman curtosied again. "For disturbing the tranquility of your household."

"How long have you lived in the palace?" the royal female asked.

"T-two months, milady."

"Then you know 'tranquil' is no word for my household."

"Of-of course, my lady," Rukia said, sharing the queen's smile.

It was then the royal exited, leaving the two on their own once more. "Well, Lady Rukia, would you care to join me for dinner?"

She smiled. "I think circumstances grant that you may call me Rukia."

* * *

Tatsuki walked back up to her husband, calm and serene as a bubbling brook. His hazel eyes darted up nervously when she entered the room; but she remained as such, not breaking the meeting this time, but merely giving Ichigo a kiss on his cheek.

"Congratualtions," she whispered to him. "You live. This time."

"Does that mean you like her or that she's willing to discover Toushiro's finer points, should any exist?" he muttered back.

"Both, actually," she smiled. "Will you be joining the rest of us for dinner?"

"...I'll do my best."

Tatsuki grabbed him by the ear and pulled. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" sheasked again, just as sweet.

"Yes! Let go, Woman!"

* * *

Ichigo smiled, watching Toushiro and Rukia bicker and snicker a few seats down. He was a little cross with himself for not noticing sooner; well then, he reasoned, how did he know he just wanted to see it a bit too much now? He still loved Rukia, he knew that... but, despite the nagging he also knew he'd feel for some time, it helped a great deal to know she would be well taken care of.


End file.
